OP Omake 9 3per4: Death Time
by Eleamaya
Summary: Mencoba bikin parodi ala One Piece Omake/Mugiwara Theatre. Crossover One Piece x Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows. Bagaimana kalau tokoh2 di HarPot diperankan oleh Strawhat Pirate yang sinting? Pasti ancur ceritanya XD. Cover credit to McGooend.


**Fic ini kedesain pas aku lagi liburan ke Surabaya. Di sana, aku nginep di rumah sepupuku, Nadia. Nah, sepupuku itu disamping OP, dia maniak banget sama Harry Potter. Kayaknya dari pulang sekolah ampe mau berangkat tidur, yg diceritain ke aku itu Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton melulu (emang ganteng sih #plak). Kusuruh deh dia bikin fanfic aza, ga tau tuch udah dipublish apa belum. Aku lupa asal muasalnya gimana kok bisa akhirnya terbesit bikin crossover One Piece x Harry Potter. Yg jelas, plot kasarnya sih bikinan berdua. Tapi karena aku harus balik ke Jogja padahal fic-nya baru jadi 50%, ya udah deh, aku lanjutkan sendiri.**

**Oiya, untuk mengikuti cerita ini biar feel-nya lebih dapet, aku beramsumsi para pembaca di sini setidaknya udah nonton film Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows Part 1.

* * *

**

**Title:** Death Time

**Words: **1504

**Genre:** Supernatural/Parody

**Summary:** Mencoba bikin parodi ala One Piece Omake/Mugiwara Theatre. Crossover One Piece x Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows.

**Warning:** Abal dan Gaje tingkat tinggi. Robin lumayan OOC.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

* * *

Ini tentang kisah tiga bersaudara yang ingin menyeberangi sungai di senjakala. Tapi ternyata jembatannya tidak ada, putus.

"Ngapain susah-susah," kata anak pertama, Zoro. "Tinggal berenang kan beres."

"Matamu dimana?" kata anak kedua, Sanji. "Lihat, arusnya sangat deras begini sampai bisa menghanyutkan jembatan."

"Jadi hanya sebesar itu nyalimu?" tantang Zoro.

"Luffy tidak bisa berenang tahu!" balas Sanji. "Kau tega membiarkannya hanyut?"

"Shishishi, daripada meributkan itu bagaimana kalau kalian berdua jadi sampannya dan gendong aku?" kata anak ketiga santai.

"ENAK SAJA!" bentak Zoro dan Sanji serempak menoleh.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Luffy tak membantu.

"Sudahlah," ujar Zoro siap-siap berenang. "Serahkan saja pada nasib."

"Kau sama saja tidak membantu," Sanji sweatdrop. Ia lalu menoleh pada Luffy. "Luffy, kau bisa sihir kan? Bagaimana kalau kau coba panjangkan tanganmu untuk menjangkau seberang sungai?"

Luffy menepuk tangannya. "Betul juga! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?"

"Makanya, punya otak itu dipake buat mikir!" sindir Sanji. "Dasar, bisa-bisanya aku punya dua saudara bodoh seperti kalian."

"Hmph, lagaknya dirimu bisa sihir," tukas Zoro.

"BERISIK!" sewot Sanji. "Memangnya kau, tukang tidur yang cuma modal otot?"

"Gomu Gomu no..." kata Luffy merapalkan mantera dan mengabaikan kedua kakaknya yang mulai bertengkar. Ia memanjangkan lengan kirinya ke seberang sungai sementara lengan kanannya ia panjangkan juga untuk menyahut badan kedua kakaknya.

"Tu-Tunggu, Luffy," ujar Sanji. "Maksudku bukan begini..."

"...ROCKET!" teriak Luffy. Dan mereka bertiga pun terlontar terbang.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Zoro dan Sanji berteriak ngeri.

Begitulah akhirnya, ketiga bersaudara itu bisa tiba di seberang sungai dengan selamat (?) Tiba-tiba sesosok wanita cantik bersayap Devil muncul di depan mereka dengan seekor rusa kutub di sebelahnya. Zoro dan Sanji kebingungan menatap wanita yang mengaku sebagai dewi kematian karena dia membawa rusa kutub bersayap malaikat. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sangat aneh.

"Fufufu, Hebat sekali kalian bisa menyeberang jembatan yang putus ini," kata Dewi Kematian bernama Robin itu.

Robin mendapat tanggapan yang berbeda dari ketiga bersaudara ini. Mata Sanji berubah menjadi hati, Luffy hanya berpikir tentang daging, sedangkan Zoro hanya bermuka datar. Sebenarnya Robin merasa tercurangi karena seharusnya ketiga bersaudara ini mati terseret arus sungai yang begitu deras kalau bukan gara-gara sihir. Maka, Robin ingin sekali lagi mengambil nyawa mereka sebagai gantinya.

"Sebagai hadiah atas kehebatan kalian, akan kukabulkan satu permintaan masing-masing dari kalian," ujar Robin.

Zoro menatapnya dengan tidak percaya tetapi karena dikuasai oleh ambisinya akhirnya Zoro pun luluh. "Aku mau jadi pendekar terkuat di dunia!" ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku beri kau pedang Elder. Tak akan ada musuh yang bisa mengalahkanmu," jawab Robin. "Gagang pedang itu diambil dari pohon terkuat yaitu pohon Elder. Oleh karena itu dinamakan pedang Elder."

"Aku mau kekuatan yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati," kata Sanji.

"Kalau begitu aku beri kau batu yang khusus kuambilkan dari neraka."

Saudara ketiga yaitu Luffy adalah orang yang sangat sederhana permintaannya, "Aku mau daging saja."

"Luffy, kau ini bodoh ya?" omel Sanji. "Kemurahan Sang Dewi Cantik ini hanya kau hargai dengan daging?"

"Habisnya apa ya? Aku tak ada keinginan lain sih." jawab Luffy.

"Biarkan saja," tukas Zoro.

"Fufufu, kau ini orang yang rendah hati sekali ya?" ucap Robin. Ia lalu mengangkat rusa kutub kecil di sebelahnya kemudian ia sodorkan ke depan.

"Anda tidak bermaksud memberikanku sebagai santapannya kan?" Rusa itu bisa bicara.

Robin tersenyum sadis. "Tepat sekali."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit rusa itu ketakutan.

Zoro dan Sanji sweatdrop melihatnya, sementara Luffy tertawa.

"Ini asisten pribadiku yang terkadang menyulitkanku. Namanya Chopper," kata Robin. "Sebenarnya sayang juga sih berpisah dengannya tapi akan kuberikan padamu."

Lalu, ketiga bersaudara ini pun berpisah. Namun, Robin masih mengawasi mereka satu persatu. Ia mengikuti perjalanan saudara pertama karena menurut perhitungannya, memang harusnya dia yang tewas lebih dulu karena nekat menyeberangi sungai dengan berenang.

Zoro sendiri berkelana ke berbagai macam tempat dan mengalahkan banyak pendekar tangguh. Setiap orang takut menatap Zoro, tapi banyak juga yang mengincar Pedang Elder-nya. Zoro memang berhasil menjadi pendekar pedang tak terkalahkan. Pedang miliknya seolah memiliki mantera yang sanggup menghalau serangan lawan apa saja, menangkis, dan menebas mereka. Semua itu sudah diperhitungkan Robin, termasuk memperhitungkan kebiasaan pendekar yang satu ini mungkin akan mengantarkannya pada kematian.

Hobi tidurnya.

Dan Robin pun bisa melihat seseorang tampak mengendap-endap berusaha mendekati Zoro yang tengah tertidur.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Zoro BISA bangun karena kewaspadaannya yang begitu tinggi.

Oh sial, pikir Robin. Seharusnya ia dibunuh saat tidur. Apa perhitungannya meleset?

Zoro mendapati gadis kecil berambut pink yang tengah mengendap-endap hendak mengambil pedang berharganya. Gadis itu terkejut dan saat Zoro hendak mencabut pedang, ia pun reflek mengucapkan sebuah mantera.

"NEGATIVE HOLLOWS!"

Oke, Zoro memang seorang pendekar pedang nomor satu dan dia bukan penyihir. Apa bisa ia mengelak dari serangan mantera?

"A-Aku adalah sampah yang tak pantas hidup," ungkap Zoro. Tuh kan? Mantera aneh itu bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, akhiri saja hidupmu," bisik Perona.

"Betul juga."

Dan Zoro pun menggunakan pedang Elder itu untuk menikam dadanya sendiri. Meskipun agak melenceng dari yang sudah diperhitungkannya karena kejadian itu membuatnya sweatdrop setengah mati, Sang Dewi Kematian pun tetap berhasil mendapatkan jiwa saudara pertama.

Oke, mari kita beralih ke kisah anak kedua, Sanji. Ia pulang ke rumahnya dan dicobanya kekuatan batu itu dengan mengocoknya tiga kali di tangan. Sebenarnya tujuannya meminta kekuatan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menghidupkan kembali gadis yang ingin dinikahinya, sayang ajal keburu menjemput tunangannya itu.

"Oh, Nami-swaaaaan," katanya terharu. "Aku senang melihatmu hidup lagi."

Sanji hendak memeluknya tapi Nami menonjoknya keras.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Sanji mengusap hidungnya.

"BODOH!" bentak Nami. "Siapa yang minta dihidupkan lagi?"

"Ta-Tapi," kata Sanji. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Dan aku merindukan surga," jawab Nami. "Surga itu kenikmatan abadi, tahu? Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihat uang berlimpah tanpa ada batasnya. Dan malaikat-malaikat ganteng mengelilingiku serta melayaniku sepanjang hari. Aku mau kembali ke sana. Bye, Sanji-kun."

"NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" Dan, Sanji pun kembali merana sendirian. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tujuan hidupku."

Ck ck ck, pemuda yang malang, batin Robin menyaksikan hal itu. Pasti pahit sekali rasanya ditolak jiwa yang sudah susah payah ingin dibangkitkan. Ya, lebih pahit dari saat kau kehilangan dia pertama kali dulu. Rasanya hidup semakin tidak ada artinya bukan? Robin pun bisa melihat Sanji mengambil seutas tali tambang kemudian ia tambatkan ke plafon rumahnya. Dasar bodoh, batinnya. Kalau bunuh diri mana bisa menyusul ke surga? Kau akan kudapatkan, fufufu...

"Kemari, tampan..." Robin sudah siap menyambutnya.

"Ah benar juga," kata Sanji menatap siluet bersayap di hadapannya. "Dewi Kematian, kau sungguh cantik."

Gawat, batin Robin. Dia melihatku? Robin merasa dirinya ceroboh bisa ketahuan, bagaimana kalau dia tidak jadi memutuskan mati?

"Aku datang untukmu, Robin-chwaaaaaan." Mata Sanji berubah menjadi hati.

"Eh?"

Tubuh Sanji pun dengan cepat sudah menggantung dan terayun-ayun. Ia tadi melompat dengan tangan dijulurkan seolah ingin memeluk Robin yang melayang di depannya. Ekspresinya mati bahagia seolah lupa dengan penderitaannya barusan. Dan begitulah, Sang Kematian pun mendapatkan jiwa anak kedua, tepatnya dua kematian bodoh berturut-turut. Robin benar-benar sweatdrop karena semua di luar dugaan akal warasnya.

Sekarang kita beralih ke saudara terakhir, Luffy, yang meskipun otaknya sederhana sesungguhnya ia amat rakus. Nah, apakah daging pemberian Robin sudah dimakan?

"KEREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" teriak Luffy kegirangan menyaksikan rusa itu ternyata memiliki 7 perubahan wujud. "Kau daging ajaib!"

"Aaaah, bisa saja," jawab Chopper menari-nari. "Biar kau memujiku begitu, aku tak akan senang..."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak akan kumakan. Kuputuskan kau jadi temanku," lanjut Luffy.

Lama. Telah lama Robin menunggu kabar anak ketiga kapan sudah memakan daging pemberiannya tapi tak kunjung datang. Selama barang yang ia berikan belum digunakan, ia tak bisa mengambil jiwanya. Ditambah dengan kemampuan Chopper yang bisa mengobati penyakit, Robin semakin tak bisa menyentuh apalagi menyeret Luffy ke dalam kematian. Namun, pada akhirnya umur manusia akan mencapai batas bukan? Akhirnya, Luffy pun sampai pada hari tuanya.

"Oh, hei, Dewi Kematian," sapa Luffy dengan napas terengah-engah di tempat tidur. "Kau menungguiku ya?"

"Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu, Luffy," jawabnya. "Kenapa kau tak lekas mati saja?"

"Baguslah, shishishishi," balas Luffy mengerahkan tenaganya untuk tetap bisa nyengir lebar. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin kau jadi temanku. Sekarang kau boleh membawaku."

Robin tersenyum. Ia juga tersentuh dengan perkataan Luffy. Ia pun menyambut kematian Luffy dengan damai sebagai temannya. Chopper adalah makhluk abadi, Luffy mewariskannya pada putranya.

.

.

.

"Begitulah keseluruhan cerita 'The Tales of Beedle The Bard' ini teman-teman," kata Usopp Granger mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aneh," ujar Franky Potter mengelus dagu belah tiganya." Setahuku tidak seperti ini ceritanya."

"Sepertinya ada yang kau belokkan," sambung Brook Weasley. "Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Kalian kan bilang belum tahu sama sekali makanya kuceritakan," protes Usopp.

"Lalu, Profesor? Ada lagi yang ingin Anda sampaikan?" tanya Franky kepada pria tua di dekat mereka.

Profesor bernama Clover Lovegood itu belum menjawab saat rumah pohon yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba berguncang terkena sambaran petir.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Usopp panik melihat kursi dan meja berterbangan ke arahnya.

Brook pun memandang keluar. Ia melihat 4 orang aneh mengepung persembunyian mereka. "Gawat, itu Empat Pelahap Maut suruhan Kau-Tau-Siapa."

"Gedatsu, Satori, Ohm, Shura, " kata Franky. "Enel tak mungkin tahu kita di sini."

"Aku yang memanggil Buster Call ke rumah Ohara ini, anak-anak," sambung Profesor Clover. "Mereka berjanji mengembalikan Olvia ke tanganku kalau aku menyerahkan Franky."

"Franky, kami padamu." Brook dan Usopp yang ketakutan berlindung di belakang Franky dan mencengkeram lengan besinya.

"ENAK SAJA MENGGANTUNGKAN HIDUP KALIAN KE ORANG LAIN!" bentak Franky. "Yeah, meskipun aku ini _The boy who lived _sih."

Dan Usopp pun memaksa melakukan _apparate _untuk tiga orang. Untuk urusan kabur, memang dia jagonya.

**TAMAT DENGAN GAJENYA

* * *

**

**Tuh, gaje kan? Harusnya dikasih peringatan Don't like Don't Read hehehe... Siap di-flame deh. Apa yang kalian bayangkan saat mengawali baca fic ini? Mengira Harry dkk ketemu Luffy cs kah? Atau Luffy di-crossover-kan dengan Harry, Nami dengan Hermione, Zoro/Sanji dengan Ron kah? Awalnya aku emang cuma pengen memparodikan kisah "**_**The Tales of Beedle The Bard"**_** yang muncul di Deathly Hallows bukan Harry Potter-nya karena aku langsung kepikiran soal Trio Monster yang cocok banget untuk crossover tokoh-tokohnya. Lalu muncul nama Robin sebagai The Death dan Nami sebagai tunangan Sanji. Tapi, rasanya kurang gimana gitu kalau seluruh anggota Strawhat Pirate ga dikeluarkan meskipun cuma jadi karakter numpang lewat. Jadi, kalau merasa porsi mereka banyak dan sisanya sedikit ya maaf aza. Oiya, aku bingung sekali mau nempatin Chopper di mana, akhirnya kujadikan dia sebagai 'jubah gaib' deh.**

**Ada yang ga terima 3 tokoh utama Harry Potter diganti jadi Franky, Usopp, dan Brook? Franky jadi Harry karena huruf vokal "a" dan "y". Brook jadi Ron juga gitu karena satu suku kata dan ada vokal "o". Kalau Usopp sih cuma biar pas aza dia yang hobi mendongeng #digamparhermionefc, lagian dia juga di-genderbend oleh Oda di Family Time. Istilah **_**the boy who lived**_** memang dialamatkan ke Harry Potter karena ia satu-satunya yang bisa hidup dari serangan Voldemort, arti kasarnya sih sama kayak "anak yang ditakdirkan" gitu. Dan kupikir, untuk soal ini, Franky pantas menyandangnya karena ia lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Usopp dan Brook hehehe...**


End file.
